New Semester (version 1)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: Three characters from Class are abducted by a higher-dimensional being after the first episode and sent to Deep Space Nine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three human individuals, named Ram, Tanya, and April recently learned that aliens of all shapes and sorts are real. Their school, apparently, is a hotspot for extraterrestrial activity. Unfortunately, it seems to only attract bad aliens. Like the Shadowkin; brutal warriors who can hide in the shadows of their enemies. Earlier tonight, the three humans and some alien friends managed to send the Shadowkin back to their newly conquered homeworld and cut off their pathway to Earth. Well, temporarily, and they had a great deal of help from an ancient alien called the Doctor. He did most of the work.

Now, each of them was headed home to try to sleep. April lay in her bed, staring up at the stars. Her heart ached, probably because she was forced to share it with the King of the Shadowkin. Yes, her heart phases in and out of space and time, keeping them both alive. However, she is adjusting. One day, she planned to get it back, permanently.

April wondered what she and her friends would have to face tomorrow. Whatever it was, she planned to take it head on. Then, just when April was about to fall asleep, she heard a noise. It was the sound of jazz music, and it was coming from the other side of her bedroom door.

Her first thought was, "What the hell?!" Then her door opened and a blue light filled the room. Before April could react, she disappeared without a trace.

At Ram's house, he was in his backyard, trying to use his new prosthetic leg to kick a football (or, as the Americans call it, a soccer ball) correctly. He watched his girlfriend, Rachael die tonight. Her blood had covered his face. That was something you never forget, and that was not even the end of the night's horrors. He also got his leg cut off. He had received a new advanced prosthetic leg from the Doctor. However, his new leg was much harder to use, which was very bad for a star football player, like Ram.

Just after he kicked the ball for the twentieth time, he heard the sound of a saxophone behind him. Ram turned around and was suddenly blinded by a bright blue light.

At Tanya's, she was wide awake, without any idea what to do. She had seen things tonight that she never thought possible. Tanya could not sleep because her mind kept going over all the possible dangers she could face tomorrow. With literally an endless number of possibilities, Tanya needed to either drop it or go without sleep. As she was thinking, a sound suddenly filled her room. It was jazz music, and it was loud.

When she sat up in her bed, she was suddenly blinded by a blue light.

Now, all three of them were unconscious in what looked like an endless-white void. Standing before them was a man wearing a silky-blue suit, gray pants, polished shoes, and had a toothpick in his mouth. His skin was the same color as obsidian stone, his eyes were light-blue, and his teeth were shiny white. Next to him was a saxophone case. This mad had a very entertained expression on his face.

"Now, where to send you lot?" He said with a very musical voice. "Somewhere that won't be boring. Somewhere that you will find allies and enemies and keep me entertained."  
Suddenly, a glowing circular window appeared in front of him. Then, an image appeared in that window of a jungle with what looked like giant black beetles stomping on trees. The individual gave a disapproving expression, and the image changed to something else. The image changed about a dozen more times before the man approved of what he saw. This approved image was of a space station located near both a populated planet and a wormhole.

"This will do nicely." He said with a grin.

At that very space station, a man was having dinner with his son. The man's name is Benjamin Sisko and he is captain of Deep Space Nine, the space station located near the wormhole. He was assigned to the station by Starfleet a few months ago, in order to safeguard the interests of a nearby civilization. They are known as the Bajorans. For decades, an alien race called the Cardassians had occupied Bajor and robbed the planet of its natural resources. Fortunately, thanks to the discovery of the wormhole, the planet is on its way to becoming a major center of commerce.

At first, Sisko was not too happy about being assigned there. However, now he was somewhat content there. Though, there is no shortage of problems on the station. Failing systems, computer glitches, etc. Still, it was a good place, even with the occasional trouble.

Sisko had just told his son, Jake, to go to bed when the whole station shook. It was practically an earthquake, minus the earth. Sisko pressed his comm badge.

"Sisko to Ops." He said with authority. "What just happened?"

The familiar voice of his friend Dax answered, "We are not entirely sure, sir. An anomaly has appeared near the station. It released some form of energy that bombarded us. I would suggest you get up here fast."

"On my way." Sisko replied.

He told Jake to stay in their quarters unless there was an emergency that required him to leave. Then, Sisko quickly hurried to the nearest lift. As he was in the lift, the station shook once again. For a brief moment, Sisko's memories of the day his wife, Jennifer died. Sisko quickly buried those memories and focused on the present. The moment Sisko arrived on the Command Deck, he was pleased to find no panicked officers. However, there were sirens going off and nearly all the consoles were lighting up with warning signs.

"Chief O'Brien, what is happening?!" Sisko asked, as the station shook once more.

"D.S.9 is being bombarded with energy from an unidentified anomaly." O'Brien answered. "Our shields are holding but I doubt they can take much more."

"Dax, have you figured anything out about this anomaly?" Sisko inquired.

"No," Dax replied. "The energy signature is not registered in our database. All I can tell you is it's building up very close to the station."

"So, we are basically and utterly in the dark as to what we are facing?!" Major Kira said, her tone one of extreme frustration.

On the large screen at one end of the Command Deck, an image appeared. This image was of a crystal structure shaped like a leafless tree. The part that would have been the branches had white streaks of light bursting from them for a few seconds then disappearing followed by another burst a few seconds later. The part that would have been the roots were composed of pure blue crystal. The part that would have been the trunk was made of some form of glowing silver metal. It was strange, to say the least. According to the readings they were getting from it, there was a massive build-up of energy in and around the anomaly. These readings suggested something very, very bad.

There was a strong possibility that whatever it was near their station was going to explode.

"Sir, the energy is becoming erratic." Dax said. "I believe all the built-up energy in the anomaly is about to be released."

"Chief, ready our shields." Sisko commanded.

O'Brien did not reply. He was far too focused on the task. The engineer was using every ounce of knowledge he possessed to make sure that D.S.9 could withstand the coming explosion of energy. He transferred all the energy from other station systems to the shields. Still, when he looked at the energy that had built-up, he felt a strong surge of fear. For the station and its inhabitants, which includes his wife and daughter.

"Sir, I am detecting a massive energy spike." Dax warned.

"Here it comes!" Kira said.

"Everyone, brace for impact!" Sisko ordered.

Every officer did as they were told, but there was no immediate impact. In fact, there was no impact at all. They waited for about a minute before looking to see what had happened. Or, rather, what had _not_ happened.

"Incredible!" Dax exclaimed when she looked at the readings on her screen. "It seems that instead of exploding, the anomaly imploded. And the result seems to be…"

Dax fell silent, which was truly scary. No even Sisko knew what to make of that. Dax suddenly being shocked into silence has never happened before. Whatever had happened, it must have been utterly unbelievable. When Sisko looked at the readings, he quickly understood how someone like Dax could be shocked into silence. Sisko pushed a button and looked up at the screen on the command deck.

A new wormhole had appeared just off the station.

"How the bloody hell is this possible?!" O'Brien exclaimed.

"Don't ask me." Major Kira said, barely hiding her own astonishment.

"Sir," Dax said. "I am detecting something emerging from the new wormhole."

A mere few seconds later, a ship burst through the wormhole. The ship was cone shaped with three black lines circling around its otherwise silver hull. The vessel quickly moved towards the station. This ship also sent out a signal that overridden Deep Space Nine's computer systems. Apparently, so it could dock with the space station.

"I would go take a look at that ship if I were you." An unfamiliar voice said. "Especially, what is inside it. Or rather, who."

Sisko tried to locate the source of the voice, but could not. Something was going on. While Sisko did not understand what it was, he knew it was going to be trouble. So, he pressed his comm badge to communicate with Odo, his security chief, who was on the promenade.

"Sisko to Odo." He said. "An unknown ship has docked with D.S.9. Meet me at Docking Bay Five. And bring Doctor Bashir. But, do not open the airlock."

"Roger that." Odo replied.

As Sisko made his way to the lift, Major Kira followed him. At first, he wanted her to remain on the Command deck. Her response was, "Sir, there is a new wormhole near not only this station, but my homeworld of Bajor. I want to know if there is anything dangerous coming through it."

"Alright then, come along." Sisko said.

As they made their way through the promenade, they were approached by the Ferengi who ran the local bar, Quark.

"Is it true that there is a new wormhole?!" Quark asked. "Is it true a ship as already emerge?"

"Not now Quark!" Sisko replied as he hurried to meet up with Odo.

"Hey, now." Quark said. "I'm just asking what everyone else is going to ask."

Before Sisko could respond, they reached Docking Bay Five and found the airlock was already open. He saw Odo standing outside waiting for him. It is easy to recognize Odo due to his not-quite fully formed features. His face is strangely smooth, as is his hair which is white.

"Odo, I thought I ordered this airlock remain closed until I arrived." Sisko commented.

"Our systems seem to have been hacked, sir." Odo responded. "It opened on its own."

"Where is Doctor Bashir?" Sisko asked.

"He detected life signs in there and insisted on going in to check." Odo answered. "Went with him, to make sure it was safe. Once I was certain, I came back out to wait for you. Also, sir, there are three individuals on board. All unconscious and the ship was on autopilot."

"Have you identified what species these individuals are?" Major Kira asked.

"That is the most peculiar thing." Odo said. "They are all humans."

"Are you certain?" Major Kira inquired.

"Doctor Bashir certainly seems to think so." Odo replied. "He has called for more personnel to help move them to Sick Bay."

"Good." Sisko said. "I want to know the moment they awaken. Meanwhile, I want Dax and O'Brien examine every inch of this ship and fully analyze its computer systems."

"Understood." Odo replied, as he stopped Quark, who was trying to sneak into the ship while they were talking.

"What do you think you are doing?" Odo asked with a sigh.

"Oh, I was merely going to see if Doctor Bashir needs any help." Quark replied, unconvincingly.

"And, perhaps, to see if there is anything of value aboard this vessel?" Odo suggested.

Quark just shrugged and slowly started to walk away.

"Wait just a second," Odo said. "You should get to work helping Bashir, shouldn't you?"

While doing his best not to appear annoyed, Quark entered the ship. A second later, the others heard his screams. Immediately, Sisko and his companions entered the ship, prepared to fight. They saw, in the dimly light space, Quark on the ground clenching his ear and Doctor Bashir being held in a stranglehold by a caucasian teenage girl with brown hair.

"Where are we?!" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April woke up with no idea where she was. She felt as if she had just woken up from a deep, peaceful sleep. However, her senses quickly went on high alert when she saw an alien with large ears leaning over her. Instinctively, April grabbed the alien by his ear and throw him to the ground. Then, she noticed someone else in the room with them. Almost instantly, April was on her feet and had the guy in a headlock. The alien looked up at her in shock and fear. Even she was surprised by her combat abilities. April has never been in a fight in her life. She has never even taken a single self-defense class.

Shortly after April had the guy in a headlock, three more individuals entered the room she was in. One was a man with dark skin tone, wearing some sort of uniform with red fabric on his shoulders and a badge over his heart. The other was a woman wearing an orange outfit and an odd earring. There was also something odd about her nose. The last guy appeared to be male, but his facial features looked as though they had not fully formed. His face was smooth and hairless. However, he did have head hair, but it was combed back and almost seemed to shine. He wore a brown outfit and gave off the vibe of a stubborn old man.

"What did you do to me? Where is this?" April said as she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a circular room made of smooth gray metal with six circular light sources on the ceiling that were evenly distanced from each other. Originally, April had been lying in an empty cylinder that was positioned sideways. April noticed two other cylinders just the one she had been in. When she looked closely at them, she nearly gasped in surprise. Two of her friends, Ram and Tanya, were lying in those cylinders. She was about to shout to wake them up, but they seemed to awaken on their own.

Ram groaned, then went wide-eyed. "What the hell?!"

"My words exactly." Tanya said. "Is this a prison, or a spaceship or both?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." The man in the uniform replied. "We just discovered this vessel a moment ago and it docked on our station. I take it you do not know where you are, or how you got here?"

The three of them looked at each other. None of them were sure if they should trust these strangers that were in front of them. However, if they said nothing, they would remain stuck. So, April took a risk and started answering their questions.

"No, the last thing I remember was hearing music, then a bright, blue light and that is all." April answered.

"That is what happened to me," Tanya said.

"Same here." Ram said. "So, does that mean the same thing abducted all of us?"

"A logical conclusion." The man with smooth features murmured.

"What happened to your face?" Ram blurted out after noticing him.

The man let out a quiet growl. April got the feeling he did not like to be asked that question.

"Um, could I please be released from this position?" The man April still had in a headlock asked. "You see, it is getting more and more … uncomfortable."

April was also getting tired of holding him this headlock. However, before releasing him, she wanted certain assurances.

"First, promise none of us will be harmed." April requested.

"We never had any intention of harming you, so deal." The man in the uniform agreed.

After a second of consideration, April released him. The man cleared his throat and smoothed the wrinkles in his uniform. From the look on his face, April could tell he was trying his very best to hide his embarrassment of being restrained by a girl half his age. April studied his appearance; the man seemed to be of Arabic descent and wore a uniform almost identical to the other man's, but the fabric around his shoulders was blue instead of red.

"Are you alright, Dr. Bashir?" The man with smooth features asked.

"Oh, perfectly fine, Odo." The man apparently called Dr. Bashir replied.

"At least someone is," Ram said in a frustrated tone.

He then tried to stand-up and nearly fell over. Dr. Bashir rushed to help him. However, when the doctor tried to examine the young man's leg, he was pushed away. Bashir looked at the other teenagers in the room and they both gave him a look that said, "Don't ask." Unfortunately, Bashir decided to ask anyway.

"Did you injury your leg at some point?" He asked the young man.

With an expression of sorrow and anger, Ram answered, "No, actually it was cut off by an alien warlord!" Then he lifted up his pants sleeve to reveal his artificial leg. Everything just below his right knee was made of machinery in a see-through material shaped to closely resemble a human leg as much as possible.

"Astonishing. I have never seen an artificial limb like this." Bashir said as he bent down to get a closer look a Ram's leg.

"Personal space, dude." Ram said.

"My apologies. May I ask where you acquired this prosthetic?" Bashir asked.

"From a guy who calls himself "The Doctor," but right now I would really like to know where we are and what the hell is going on?!" Ram responded with a very angry tone.

"I may not know why you are here, but I can tell you where you are. You are on the space station, Deep Space Nine, which is currently administered by the United Federation of Planets." Sisko replied. "Now, I would suggest we continue this conversation in the Med bay. Alright?"

Somewhat reluctantly, the three teenagers nodded. Sisko carefully studied the three of them as they made their way out of the ship. The girl who had had Dr. Bashir in a headlock was a caucasian with shoulder-length, brown hair. She did not seem at all dangerous, but Sisko felt a bit "on edge" around her. As if, he knew on some instinctive level to be weary of her. The sensation was like being in the presence of a young tiger. While the animal may look cute and defenseless, the tiger could seriously hurt you if you angered it. Fortunately, Sisko did not experience the same feeling from the other two.

The other female had the same skin tone as Sisko. She seemed younger than the other, just ever so slightly. Instead of being worried and afraid, she seemed rather curious. He did not believe she was going to do anything harmful to him or anyone else. Their male companion with the prosthetic leg seemed to be the most frustrated of the three. From the look in his eyes when Bashir asked him about his leg and the difficult time he was having with it, Sisko could tell he had lost his original very recently.

One odd thing Sisko noticed was the kind of clothing they wore. Their clothes greatly resembled the kind humans had wore from the late twentieth century to the mid twenty-first century. Jeans, cotton shirts, sneakers, etc. The male even wore a black leather jacket. Not the strangest thing about them, but Sisko still felt it was worth noting.

"Oh, and I believe introductions are in order. I am Commander Benjamin Sisko." He said. "This woman is Major Kira. This is Security Chief Odo. And the man you managed to… restrain, is Doctor Julian Bashir."

"I am April." She replied. "These two are Tanya and Ram."

The group then made their way out of the ship. As they did so, Sisko noticed that Quark was nowhere to be seen. He must have slipped past them during the conversation. Sure enough, Quark was already back at his bar. However, instead of serving customers like normal, he was sitting down and swallowing some pills with a blue liquid. Probably to numb the pain he was dealt by April.

Just as they made it to the Med bay, Sisko received an alert. He pressed his comm badge in response and said, "Sisko here. What is it?"

"It's unclear at this time, sir, but there seems to be a bright blue light coming from your office and the door appears to be locked." Dax replied.

"I can handle things here, Commander." Dr. Bashir said.

"Alright, but contact me if you have anything significant to report." Sisko replied.

With that, Sisko departed the Med Bay. Bashir noticed how the three human teenagers were looking all over the place with curious expressions. They looked as if they had never seen a place like this. At first, Bashir assumed this was because the designers had been not human.

"I know, this Cardassian architecture is rather strange." Dr. Bashir said.

"What's a Cardassian?" Tanya asked.

That question made no sense to Bashir. The Cardassians were infamous across the explored universe for being a brutal, conquering race. How could these three not know of them? After a moment of wondering, Bashir had a thought.

"Do you know what stardate it is?" Bashir asked.

Puzzled, April replied, "If you mean the date, it is September 21st, 2016."

"No, it isn't. The stardate is October 1st, 2370." Bashir answered.

That left the two of teenagers quite stunned. The third, Tanya, on the other hand almost seemed to expect that answer.

"Well, that certainly explains why there are human being on a space-station and acting like it is perfectly normal." She said to the other two.

"But, how the hell did we get here?!" Ram yelled, letting some of the stress he had been feeling show.

Bashir had no idea what to say. There have been various reports made to Starfleet in the past of time-travel occurrences. However, none of them were anything like what this. Also, Bashir could not help but feel that someone -or something- was orchestrating all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sisko arrived to find all his officers in Ops. slumped over and motionless against their stations. He quickly checked the closest one for a pulse. When Sisko found it, he let out a sigh of relief. Then, he heard the doors to his office open.

"Please, Commander, come on in." An unfamiliar voice said.

Sisko turned around, moving cautiously towards his office. The individual who spoke looked like a gangster from the 1920s. He wore a bowler cap, a gray suit, gray pants, and a blue tie. There was a ring on every one of his fingers and each of them had a different colored gem on them. His skin had a very dark tone. His pupils were so pale that his almost appeared pure white. This individual was leaning back in Sisko's chair with his feet on top of Sisko's desk. As Sisko approached him, he was humming an unfamiliar song and watching him with great amusement.

"Well, you're early by three minutes and fourteen seconds." The individual said.

His voice sounded familiar. After a moment, Sisko realized he sounded exactly like the actor who played Al Capone in from the very old Earth movie, "Scarface," one of the ancient films his uncle had made him watch as a child. Sisko thought for a brief moment that this could be a coincidence, but given this person's appearance, it was more likely he wanted his voice to sound that way, just like he wanted to be dressed like someone from the 1920s. This reminded Sisko of the entity known as Q, who could warp reality. Perhaps this individual was another of his kind.

"Good guess, but I'm afraid you are not quite right." This individual said. "I am a being that exists on a higher plain of existence than Q, making me far more powerful than him."

"So, I am to understand you are reading my mind?" Sisko inquired, maintaining a polite tone.

"Don't worry, I can see it makes you uncomfortable, so I'll stop." He replied. "Oh, I have yet to introduce myself. You can call me Jay. J-a-y. If you are going to send a report to Starfleet, I would like you spell it correctly."

"Do I have you to thank for the new wormhole and the three teenagers in the Med Bay?" Sisko asked.

"Yes, and, before you ask, I will provide you with answers to questions you have yet to ask." Jay said. "First, that wormhole leads not to another corner of your universe, but another universe entirely. One that I, myself, created."

This was quite a shock to Sisko. He was doubtful, of course. However, the new wormhole was proof of this being's power, so he could not dismiss the possibility that this being was telling the truth. If Jay was telling the truth, Sisko needed to tread carefully. Jay seemed to take notice of Sisko's increased tension and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Please, loosen up! There will be plenty of time for stress later." Jay said. "Now, to continue my explanation, those three teenagers are from a parallel universe. I, unknown to them, watched as they prevented an alien invasion of a twenty-first century Earth. I developed a fascination with them after that, so I decided to relocate them somewhere they would be forced into many more dangerously-exciting situations. Such as this space station."

"So, all this chaos is simply for your amusement?" Sisko inquired.

"Exactly! I knew you were a clever fellow! Now, just to get this party started, I have created a rather dangerous scenario for you and them." Jay said, then pulled a blue cube out of his pocket and placed it on Sisko's desk. "This here is a bomb, set to go off in exactly seventy-two hours. When it blows, not only will your space station be destroy, but a good chunk of the surrounding solar system."

Sisko did not show any visible signs of concern, but needless to say he was quite worried and angry. This cosmic being was toying not just with him, his crew, the residents of his station, but the billions of lives in this corner of the galaxy. He wanted to give this god-complex lunatic a piece of his mind, but the commander controlled himself. Barely.

"So, what needs to be done to avoid this senseless destruction?" Sisko asked.

"Well, that's the thing. The only way to disarm this bomb is with a key located on the planet closest to my wormhole on the other side. This key can only be used by one of those teenagers in your Med Bay." Jay replied. "Now, I realize that a planet is a lot of space to cover, so I will give you this as well."

Jay reached into his pocket once again and took out a white sphere. "Once you pass through my wormhole, this will help you find the key. Also, only one of them is allowed to leave Deep Space Nine. If more than one leaves, the bomb will go off. If you try to move the bomb, it will explode immediately. Plus, I will give you a clue, because I just love clues. Would you like to hear it?"

Sisko said nothing. He did nothing. He did not even blink.

Jay sighed. "No need to give me the cold shoulder. Anyway, the clue is, "The key hides in the third eye of evil's father." Puzzled, aren't you?"

Honestly, Sisko was puzzled. What Jay had said sounded like complete nonsense to him. Hopefully, it would make sense later. Given this cosmic gamemaster, he was certain it would. If it did not, Jay would not have as much fun.

"I look forward to seeing how this turns out. Good luck." After saying this, Jay vanished in a burst of white light.

 _Well, this is going to be a long couple of days,_ Sisko thought.

* * *

As Bashir talked more with his three patients, the more confused he became. They said they were from the early twenty-first century, but their historical knowledge did not match his. The three of them swore the Soviet Union collapsed before the start of the twenty-first century and that World War III never happened. Though the matter was cleared up when Commander Sisko returned and told them about his meeting with the cosmic entity known as Jay.

"So, this higher dimensional being likes to play with people's lives and we just happened to peak his interest when stopped an alien invasion during our prom. Due to this, there is now a time bomb on your station which we have to disarm by finding a key on an alien planet?" Tanya summarized. "Given everything that has happened, I liable to believe it."

"Wait, you fought aliens at your prom?" Bashir chuckled. "Really?"

"That is how I lost my leg." Ram responded.

Bashir immediately stopped laughing. "My sincerest apologies. I did not know."

Ram said nothing, but he did nod.

"Now, we have an urgent matter to deal with. We need to neutralize the bomb in my office and we have less than seventy-two hours to do that." Sisko said. "Fortunately, we have some instructions. I will accompany some of my officers to this planet on the other side of the new wormhole, along with one of you three. But, I must warn you, we have no idea what will encountered there, so whoever comes must be prepared for excessive danger. I will let you decide amongst yourselves who goes. Excuse us."

With that, Sisko and Bashir stepped out of the Med Bay.

"I'll go." April volunteered. "I can handle danger."

"Now way. You have that heart condition." Ram argued. "Let me go."

"Hey, I would like to go." Tanya said. "It sounds very interesting."

"Interesting?!" Ram exclaimed. "You know, I seriously do not understand how you have remained so calm. Has the reality of what is going on not sunk in yet?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. I realize we are on a space station in a parallel universe. This is right out of a sci-fi novel. We can't change what has happened, so we might as well make the most of it." Tanya replied. "Also, panicking at a time like this will not help anybody."

"I agree with Tanya here. Everything she just said makes perfect sense." April said. "I should be the one to go on this space adventure. Ram, you have been through a lot and you are not yet used to your artificial leg. Tanya, you are clever but not much of a fighter. After how I put Dr. Bashir in a stranglehold, I believe I can hold my own in a fight. That is why I will go."

April's argument was sound. The truth was Ram still found his new leg quite awkward and difficult to move. Tanya has never been in a fight before, except for when she had to fend-off an alien called a Shadowkin in her room. However, April somehow had pretty good fighting instincts.

"Alright, you can be the one to go." Ram said after a moment of silence. "But careful."

Tanya walked over to April and gave her a hug. "Come back safe."

"I'll do my best." April replied, then left to face unknown danger.


End file.
